A Bug's Life (video game)
A Bug's Life is a video game based on the Disney/Pixar film of the same name. It was released for Sony PlayStation One, Sega Saturn, and Game.com in 1998 and for Nintendo 64, Sega Genesis, Nintendo Gameboy Colour, and PC in 1999. The game's storyline is similar to that of the movie, with a few changes. After completing levels the player can unlock real clips from the movie. Though the film was Roddy McDowall's final theatrical performance, the game was his final work before his death. Gameplay A Bug's Life is a platform game with different goals in each of 15 levels. Most of the goals deal with getting the main character, Flik, to do events that match the storyline of the movie. When the player finishes a level, that player can proceed to the next level. Each new level starts with a new short animation from the movie. If the player collects all of the bonus items in a level, that player gets a bonus movie. Bonus items include 50 pieces of grain, four letters that spell F-L-I-K (similar to the Nintendo Ultra 64 and PlayStation versions of Disney's Tarzan) and permanently finishing off each enemy bug. Floating telescopes guide the player through each level. Throughout each level are a variety of seeds. Some seeds are partially buried in the ground. These seeds can be transformed by Flik into a specific kind of plant that can help him solve problems within the levels. Flik can increase the number of plants he can grow by collecting colored tokens scattered throughout the levels, with a token's color determining what type of plant can be grown with it. Obtainable throughout all the levels are a series of berries which can be thrown at enemies to kill them. How long the enemies stay dead, once hit, depends on the kind of berry Flik throws at it. The player starts out each level with the red berry. There are only two ways to collect the super berry, homing berry, mega homing berry, and gold berry: (1) by finding the actual berry somewhere in the level or (2) collecting purple tokens, turning a seed purple, cracking it open, and obtaining the resulting berry that way. One purple token is required to obtain a super berry from seed, two purple tokens to obtain a homing berry, three purple tokens to obtain a mega homing berry, and four purple tokens to obtain a gold berry. Some levels do not contain certain berries; the only way to get those berries is to collect enough purple tokens to get that berry from a seed. Flik's grain machine is present in certain levels. If the player finds the machine and puts it on, it will destroy any enemy that comes into contact with it. The machine is also handy in collecting grain at distant ranges. When Flik is in the machine, he cannot jump. Several bosses are encountered during the game: * Thumper * The Bird * Thud * Molt * Hopper Reception A Bug's Life was met with mixed to negative reviews. Aggregating review website GameRankings gave the Nintendo Ultra 64 version 54.40%,3 the PlayStation version 55.73%2 the Game Boy Color version 36.63%, the Game.com version 10.95%, the Sega console versions 19.95% each, and the PC version 54.22%.4 GameSpot gave the PlayStation version 2.7 out of 10, concluding that it was "obvious that Disney was more interested in producing a $40 advertisement for its movie than in developing a playable game."17 However, the same site later gave the Nintendo Ultra 64 version a score of 6.1 out of 10, stating that "Children looking to relive the fun of the movie should be pleased with the simplicity of the game."16 IGN gave the Nintendo Ultra 64 version 6.8 out of 10, praising the presentation and sound by stating that it had an "Upbeat, cheery look and feel very much like the movie of the same name" with "Cheery, happy tunes and strong sound effects" but criticised the gameplay by saying the controls were sluggish with "stuttering framerate" and "tired gameplay mechanics"18 while they gave the PlayStation version 4 out of 10, criticizing the gameplay as slow and awkward but praising the presentation as cinematic.19 The same site later gave the Game Boy Color version a score of three out of ten, calling it "short and repetitive" and "below average".20 ABLU64.jpeg|Ultra64 Version of the game ABLPSOne.jpeg|PSOne Version of the game ABLSG.jpeg|SG Version of the game ABLSS.jpeg|SS Version of the game ABLGBC.jpeg|GBC Version of the game ABLGCOM.jpeg|Game.com Version of the game ABLPC.jpeg|PC Version of the game Category:A Bug's Life Video Games Category:Video Games Based On Movies Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Ultra 64 Video Games Category:Sony PlayStation One Video Games Category:Sega Genesis Video Games Category:Sega Saturn Video Games Category:Nintendo Gameboy Colour Video Games Category:Game.com Video Games Category:PC Video Games Category:Video Games With An E Rating